


He Keeps All Arda in Thought

by Himring



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: The Sea connects, as well as separates.Ulmo counts on it.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	He Keeps All Arda in Thought

Arda was made up of so many things, so many rich and strange ingredients—but it would have been less, if they all had remained separate from each other, tidily arrayed, as if encased in glass bottles in a cabinet. What is more, they needed not only to be poured out and stirred in deliberately, but allowed to mingle freely.

Ulmo watched waves wash in and out. Even if nobody was allowed to cross it, the sea still connected Aman and Middle-earth. He need disobey no command, merely let the waters do what they would. Middle-earth was not cut off.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SWG Insta-Drabbling session, in response to two image prompts, one of them Joseph Cornell's Untitled (Pharmacy) [Peggy Guggenheim collection, Venice], the other a photo of water gushing in among green hills (Grundy's image prompt).
> 
> 100 Words in MS Word
> 
> Title adapted from a sentence in the Valaquenta.


End file.
